


Magnetic field between them.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [13]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo





	1. To be honest.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Where are we going,Josh?"Tyler asked,he's a bit nervous,because Josh called him out without telling the reason.  
"Trust me,Tyler."Smiled a little bit,the other man holds Tyler's hand and goes on,"I'm not gonna kidnap you or something."  
"I know...but...you also know about my problems,right?"Said Tyler with shaky voice,he felt like crying,but he swallowed the tears and managed to calm down somehow.  
"I do.And that's a part of the reasons why I asked you out...I want to help you get through it."  
"I-I'll try."With a sigh,Tyler begins to persuade himself to relax by sitting back to his seat without saying anything.  
"Here we are baby."Suddenly,Josh stopped the car and spoke.He grabbed Tyler's hand,then helped him to get out of the car.  
"Woah."Tyler breathed out as he looked up to the sky filled with stars,"You-you asked me out for this,right?"After Josh gave him a nod,Tyler smiled widely."Thank you."He said,with his eyes tear up a little.  
"Anytime."Shrugged,Josh leans in,gets the price he deserves as well.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————


	2. Still you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired

——————————————————————————————————————————  
It's early in the afternoon,and you set out from home.Getting ready to meet Josh,you wear your shoes as smile up.Unbelievable,right?You and him went through everything,and finally got together after all of those.Maybe both of you don't know where will you guys meet,what would you do after seeing each other.But that's ok,you'll find out on your own way.Making sure that things are that things are all prepared,you took your phone with you,wear your hat to head outside.Well,it's not as cold as you thought before.That bus stop is over here,so you just shrug and decide to walk through it.He's also getting closer to here,you can feel that somehow Ina magical way.Although it's Saturday,there are not too many people taking the elevator.Of course you have nothing to complain,instead,you are really appreciate it.Everything goes on normally,you're getting better and better as well.All of those-thanks to Joshua Dun-are perfectly perfect to you,you thought as grinned.Woah,there he is,lowering his head as if he's finding something.  
"Josh?"Approaching to him slowly,you wave your hand in front of him.Then he lifted up his hand,and smiled.  
"Hey."Said he took away his hat above,offering a hand to greet you as well."Nice too see you,Ty."  
"Nice to see you,too."Jokingly,you lean up,give him a kiss on lips under the dimmed sunlight.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i love that song)


End file.
